


Shuich-i to Kokichi

by det2x



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Epic Bromance but I guess not really, F/M, Kokichi has a crush, M/M, Romantic Comedy but I huess not really, just brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det2x/pseuds/det2x
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi both received a certain gift from dear Korekiyo that have them think what's important in life. It wasn't some kind of accident nor was it intentional and for some reason they just have to deal with it by helping each other? It's just a simple ritual they happen to be in.





	1. The Little Incident...

**Author's Note:**

> (The killing game doesn't exist in this fanfic...also Saihara/Oma is just a BroTP, So don't get your hopes up lol!) I just thought what-if this happen and thought It might be a good fanfic.)

It's a start of a new day at the Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Shuiichi Saihara was dragged along by Kokichi Ouma to watch the Ultimate Anthropologist’s weird morning routines. The two young men watched as Kiyo sat on the ground muttering under his breathe.

Saihara watched with a bored expression. He was forced to wake up by a loud and violent knock on his door at 4:00 AM recently and once he answered it, Kokichi stood there and dragged him forcefully for a morning walk without giving him time to change. The detective always asked himself why is it always him that has to be on his side in times of his mischief. Why is it always him that has to deal with Maki's punches whenever she decided to kill Kokichi and the biggest question on his mind is, why did he let it happen? Why does he always give the dictator a second chance where in fact, he gave him a hundred of chances.

The detective looked over Kokichi who has been watching amusingly for 5 minutes. He never understood why he decide to watch Kiyo but here they are. Of course, they just happen to see the tall man sitting at the center of the courtyard with lit candles around him while his eyes are closed. He then wondered if it's alright to watch him without permission.

"Hey Ouma-kun," Saihara whispered as he crouched down a bit to match the dictator's height. “Why are we here watching him?"

Kokichi looked at Saihara, frowning at him. "Are you making fun of my height?" he asked but then shrug it off then smiled mischievously. "Just to kill time I guess, I’m bored walking around." he then put his hands at the back of his head.

By the time Saihara open his mouth to ask another question, he quickly looked at Kiyo because a strong wind blew all the candles. He was amazed at such amazing power and finally he saw it, he saw Kiyo staring at them with a blank expression, he can tell even if his mask covers half of his face. He went a bit pale and quickly began to think of an excuse why would they be there but he just noticed something different about him.

Different like he gotten short or something.

"Nishishishi! Bravo Kiyo!" Saihara then heard his own voice and looked beside him. He then saw himself cheering like a kid, clapping like he just watched an amazing play. He saw himself acting like Kokichi. The detective instictly looked at himself, looking at his hands trembling as he stared at the white sleeves he's now wearing.

He heard Kiyo sighed. "And this is the reason why I do my morning rituals at dawn." he said as he walked towards the two.

“What happen to us?" Saihara asked suddenly looking at Kiyo for answers.

Kokichi sighed and said, "Isn't it obvious? We switched our souls dummy."

"You mean you two switched bodies." Kiyo corrected calmly. "It appears today's chant about switching bodies works after all."

Both Saihara and Kokichi looked at Kiyo surprised.

"So your routine is memorizing chants?" Saihara who is apparently in Kokichi's body asked.

"With a legit setting like that? You really are the ultimate Anthropologist." Kokichi said with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't praise him," Saihara said, looking up at Kokichi. He then looked at Kiyo. "When will we be like this?"

"Hmmm... it usually lasts for a whole day." Kiyo said. "So by tomorrow, you two will return to normal like nothing happened…I think.”

“You think?” Saihara repeated glaring at Kokichi.

"You don't trust me Shuiichi?!" Kokichi asked, looking at him with a dissapointed look. "You don't trust me to take care of your body for just one day?"

Saihara felt disgusted. Kokichi is a liar though so it's definitely not a bad idea to doubt him.

"No I don't" Saihara said immediately avoiding eye contact. He then noticed Kokichi staring at him smiling.

"I just realized how adorable I am." Kokichi teased as he pinched his own face through pinching Saihara.

"Stop that!" Saihara said removing Kokichi's hand away. "Hey, where's Kiyo?"

Kokichi looked around as well. "He probably walk out on us--hey! don't leave me!" Kokichi said then quickly followed Saihara before leaving him for good. As the two boys walk to the Dining Room, Saihara is not used to having Kokichi's body as his own, it felt weird for him. It felt weird to be short. He looked at Kokichi who apparently like the situation they're in. He sees himself marching happily and proudly to the halls and that's not something he would do out of the blue.

"Hey Shuiichi," Kokichi called. "Let's play pretend, you'll be acting as me and I'll be acting as you, how's that sound?"

Saihara looked and then ignored him as he continue to walk leaving him but Kokichi ran to follow him. "C'mon! Please Shuiichi?"

"If I see Kaede or Kaito, I swear I'll tell them so that we don't need to play your games Kokichi." Saihara said calmly, his hands in his pockets as he walks.

"Are you sure?" Kokichi said in a teasing way as he took Saihara's arm. "Don't forget you're inside my body."

"So?"

"So?" Kokichi blinked. "That's all you're gonna say?" he then laughed.

"Kokichi Ouma is a liar and you are Kokichi Ouma right now so everyone, even Kaede will not believe at whatever you're gonna say so don't bother trying." Kokichi said calmly.

"Besides, do you know what will Maki do to me if I say something reduntant and annoying?" he asked with a grin.

Saihara thought of this deeply. What Kokichi said is true, whether he likes it or not, The things he said is absolutely true especially the thing with Maki. He would live in heaven if he keep saying the actual truth about him being in Kokichi's body while he is actually in Kokichi's body. He then just sighed as a response.

"Guess I don't have a choice, I do have to play your game." Saihara said hoping this incident will end soon.


	2. Getting used to--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh I hope it isn't confusing like what..What did Kokichi or Shuiichi say or something. Hope you enjoy tho!

They finally arrived at the dining hall and saw that Kiyo and Kirumi are the first ones to arrive. They both made their ways to their seats as the ultimate maid made her way to the kitchen. Kokichi, who was in Saihara's body whined like a kid.

"Kiyo, why did you left us back there huh?" Kokichi asked while rocking his chair back and forth.

Kiyo fell silent for a bit, staring at Kokichi with his eyes widened until he realized the situation he just forced them with. "Oh right, Ouma is in Saihara's body and vise versa, I almost forgot."

Soon after, Kaito, Ryouma and Angie arrived the dining hall. "Good morning Shuiichi!" Kaito greeted energetically as the three new newcomers joined the table. Saihara was about to reply to Kaito's greeting but Kokichi beat him to it, reminding him again their situation. Kokichi's tone when greeting is calm and sincere. By this, the detective realized how serious Kokichi is about this game of pretend, that Kokichi have respect for him after all.  Saihara also has grow to respect for Kokichi--

"Hey Kaito, Look how tall I am compare to Kokichi." Kokichi said timidly, smiling with satisfaction while pointing their height like a little kid.

Kaito then looked confused and nodded. "Well yeah, you're tall, it's obvious."

"Oh yes, Atua has gave you a gift of being tall Shuiichi. You must thank Atua for that" Angie said clasping both her hands and Ryouma just ignores the question about the height difference and completely turned his gaze away. Saihara's jaws dropped by this sudden question then soon saw Kokichi wiggled his brows at him for a second.

After a few minutes, the rest of the 16 students soon arrived the dining hall together. Tsumugi and Maki helped prepare breakfast while everyone is chatting about what they are going to do for the day.

"Kokichi so quiet today. Is everything good for Kokichi?" Gonta began to ask looking at Saihara who is in Kokichi's body. Everyone then fell silent and eyes are all on the ultimate dictator awaiting for an answer. Saihara gulped and looked at Kokichi and Kiyo for support. Kokichi just looked at him straight but Kiyo stood up.

"Listen everyone, the truth is that Kokichi and..." Kiyo began. Saihara noticed what Kiyo is going to do the moment he stood up, he looked at Kokichi whose eyes are wide with shock as he looked at both Kiyo and him.

"AHHHHH!" Saihara screamed unrealistically. Like he's just acting or singing, with his eyes looking at Kiyo.

There was silence as Saihara looked down. "I'm really sorry Kiyo..." he muttered under his breathe and lightly punched and pushed Kiyo before he could speak about anything causing the anthropologist to lose balance and fell on the floor

"H-hey Kokichi!" Kaito exclaimed as he stood up.

Saihara saw everyone's surprised faces including Kokichi, he snickered or imitated the little dictator's smile and awkwardly give them a peace sign. In the corner of his eye, Saihara saw Maki, putting down the silver platter on a table and immediately runs towards him.

"Oh crap," Saihara thought and quickly run behind Kokichi.

"H-hey!" Kokichi exclaimed as his eyes follow Saihara until he found himself getting his face hit by Maki's fist and soon fainted.

Saihara then ran as fast as he can out of the dining hall with a terrified face leaving Kokichi unconscious on the ground.

“Come back here you little—”Maki shouted but Kaito stopped her.

Saihara ran as fast as he can until he reached the exit. He decided not to go back for a while after what he has done. He then decided to wait at the bench for a while.

“There you are.” Kiyo said as he walked towards the dictator, Given Saihara's height, he looked up.

“I’m sorry about recently.”Saihara said apologetically trying to avoid Kiyo’s eyes.

The anthropologist laughed and nodded saying it’s quite alright with his calm and mellow voice

“Kokichi is at your room now.” Kiyo began. “ Harukawa must have hit him so hard.”

Saihara looked down and smirked a bit. “So he’s not used to it at all.” He said to himself as he imagining the look of Kokichi’s injured face instead of his own. He then noticed Kiyo staring at him like he’s asking something from him. Saihara then told him about the little game they had.

“I see… well then you should better keep an eye on your real body. Ouma might be doing something reckless.” Kiyo reminded.  The other boy agreed and stood up, it’s true that he has to keep an eye on Kokichi now that his reputation is on the line.

“Now if you’ll excuse me Saihara, I must go attend my duties.” Kiyo said and left.

The detective watched him go and headed for the dormitory to check on Kokichi. As he was about to knock, he heard a familiar voice.

“Why would he let himself  be a human shield for that brat?” Maki’s voice was heard at the other side of the door.  

"I don't know but he should stop it." Kaito replied.

Saihara suddenly stepped away. He felt a sudden chill went through his spine. He never felt this much scared in his life. Usually, Kaito is the one he can rely on when dealing with the girl’s rage but now he’s on his own now.

“If I was Kokichi, where will I be right now?” Saihara muttered to himself as he was walking that ended him going the second floor in front of Kokichi’s room. “This is probably the safest.”

* * *

 

Kokichi woke up in Saihara’s room. He was surprised at how neat and tidy Saihara’s room is compared to his. He was all alone but noticed a pile of letters at the bedside drawer. He took it and check then out one by one. All of them are get well cards from Maki, Kaede and Kaito.

“It looks like Saihara-chan have friends hm?” he said to himself while grinning. He knew they're really are the people he spend most of his time with and he's kind of jealous right now as he decided to read one of them. He felt happiness while starting to read one of those letters. He then wondered if something like this would happen to him as well. The only reason they’re showing this affection to him is because he is Shuuichi Saihara now.

There was a knock on the door.

Kokichi quickly put back the letters and stood up straight blurting “C-come in.”

The door swung open and a witch hat suddenly peeked in the doorway revealing the ultimate magician, Himiko, followed by her friend Tenko. “I knew you were unconscious so I came and heal you with my magic.” Himiko said as she walked towards the supposedly Kokichi.

“I can’t believe you wasted your time on a degenerate male Himiko.” Tenko said but Himiko ignored her.

“R-really?” Kokichi asked with an awkward smile. He  wanted to tease her by saying magic don’t exist but is that what the timid Saihara have to say? Tenko is also there with them so it’s not good to say things like that.

“What are you gonna do then?” he asked.

There was a moment of silence. Himiko’s mouth opened unable to speak words. Kokichi tilted his head waiting for the little girl’s response.

“I told you, I’m just gonna use magic on you to make you feel better!” Himiko shouted and prepares herself to use magic by raising her hands.

“How dare you make Himiko mad?” Tenko shouted louder but Himiko shush her and continue to do her magic spell. She raised her arms as she closed her eyes then hummed as loudly as possible.

“Hmmm….NYEHH!!” Himiko blurted as she quickly placed both her hands to Kokichi. The boy can’t help but to stare at the mage’s tiny hands placed on his. His mind was blurry trying to process the feeling and warmth of Himiko’s hands since he never really touched hands with somebody this long.

“It seems like my MP on short today, I’m sorry Shui—“

“AHHH!!” Tenko then suddenly screamed.


	3. Horse Head Boi

“AHHHH!” Tenko’s sudden outburst echoed through the room. The three were shocked as they saw a boy with a horse’s head wearing Kokichi’s clothes standing in front of them. Everyone has no words to say to this at all.

“Your door’s open so I—“ but before the half horse finished his sentence, Tenko quickly slams him to the ground, having both his hands behind him.

“Tenko! Release him at once!” Himiko ordered.

“But—“ Tenko stuttered but releases him anyway.

“I sensed with my magic that that is Kokichi Ouma.”  Himiko said slowly as she took the dictator’s arm and went to Saihara with him. “I have magically turned Kokichi’s head to a horse. That’s my Himiko medicine.”

“Fantastic Himiko, you casted a curse on Kokichi. You really are great!” Tenko complimented.  “Laughter is the best medicine as they say.”

Himiko's cheeks suddenly go red but have a proud look on her face. “Well we better go Shuiichi. Take good care of yourself. I’m sure Kokichi will do nothing against you now that he has a horse for a head.” She said blankly and happily left the room with Tenko.

As for Saihara, he watched the two girls exit the room. He turned around to see his body muttering at the same time had buried his face with his hands.

“Kokichi, what’s wrong with you?” Saihara asked as he sat down next to the bed but Kokichi ignored him.

“If you’re laughing because of the horse then stop it.” He threatened but it still didn’t work.

“I guess it’s fine to show your true feelings given you’re still human.” Saihara wondered aloud.

“If I was Kii-boy, I say that’s robophobic of you.” He smiled awkwardly then saw that the horse is staring at him intently. “I can’t take you seriously with that horse Saihara-chan.” Kokichi said frankly but the detective refused.

“I can’t…I can’t talk the same way as you do so I decided to just wear a horse’s head. “ Saihara explained. “Besides, is it this something you would do?”

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh. “So am I going to have a heart to heart talk with a horse now?” he asked admiringly.

Saihara nodded triumphantly.

“Well then Mr. Horse,” Kokichi began.  “How did Shuiichi Saihara become such a ladies’ man?”

Saihara looked confused but tilted his head like a child as a response.

“C’mon, don’t be modest…tell meee!!” Kokichi whined.

“I seriously don’t know what you’re saying.” Saihara said. “And please stop acting like a kid, you’re making me look like a girl.”

“Everyone likes you.” Kokichi said pointing at the letters on top of the desk then he raised a finger. “How did you make Tenko not hurt you?”

“Yes, she does. She always tosses me whenever I visit her dojo.” Saihara replied.

“Alright, how about Kirumi?”

“She’s just doing her job that’s all. She’s nice to everyone except you.”

“Angie?”

“She’s just sociable.”

“Tsumugi?”

“She’s also sociable.”

“Ohh, how about Maki? She’s hard to befriend with.”

“I’m friends with Kaito so yeah.”

“How about your girlfriend, Kaede? Supposedly a person like you would have difficulty to woo her.”

“Actually it’s the other way around.”

“Ohoho how about Miu?”

“Do I really need to explain? ”

“Right, right…”

There was silence again. Saihara knew he forgot to ask about one person. He also noticed how their eyes stared at each other. The boy with the horse head find this awkward.

“Stop it, will you? You’re making uncomfortable.” Saihara said looking away.

“Himiko is awfully nice to you.” Kokichi said reassuringly but his tone is more like threatening.

“Yeah, did you just notice that?” Saihara began but soon gasped as he saw Kokichi’s eyes filled with determination, having a wild guess on what’s going on.  He then innocently looked up at the ceiling and began to wonder. “To be honest, the two of you are indeed close in height.”

“What does that supposed to mean?” Kokichi asked suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Saihara said slowly, copying Himiko’s action, voice and way of speaking.

Kokichi just rolled his eyes. “If you think I like Himiko Yumeno think again, horse brain…” he then quickly covered his mouth the moment he realized

Saihara widened his eyes. “Wh-what did you say? You like Himiko?” He was smiling, resisting the urge to laugh at Kokichi but because of the mask, Kokichi didn’t see it.

“Well, that w-was a lie! I lied! I definitely lied.” Kokichi stuttered. “I just said that because…because…”

“You really like her?” Saihara finished his sentence.

“Look, if you’re threatening me into confessing, think again!” Kokichi said and grabbed the pink card from the desk. “Kaede has asked me, Shuiichi, to meet her at her research lab later when you feel better.” He said reading the note.   He looked at Saihara who is sitting up straight and holding his fist like he’s resisting to punch.

“That means I got to go on a date Kaede-chan!” Kokichi teased childishly as he jumped out of bed and walk towards the door but Saihara quickly stood up and plunged him from the back before Kokichi could leave for good.

“I WILL NOT LET ME TOUCH KAEDE IN SUCH A DIRTY WAY!” Saihara said as he tried to hold Kokichi down, giving all his might just to let the dictator lie still on the ground.

“Dirty?” Kokichi repeated, trying to ignore the fact that he sees a horse head is giving him death glares from behind.  “I didn’t say I’m doing ‘that’. Just so you know, you’re the one who’s dirty.” He said playfully with a smug grin on his face but Saihara only managed to press himself onto him even more.

“Kokichi….”

Both males looked up and saw a pair of red eyes of death looking down at them. Saihara gulped since he knew those eyes are for him alone. He was frozen removing the force he’s been giving to the boy beneath him.

“If you’re thinking, wearing that awful horse head will turn things around, think again. STOP. HARASSING. SHUIICHI!” Maki said then marches towards them while Kaito, who was still with her watches from the sidelines.

“Oh shit…” Saihara muttered and quickly stood up and run again out of the dormitory.

“You alright there bro?” Kaito asked offering a hand to Kokichi.

The dictator instinctively accepts it and once he stood up, he brushed off the dust off his clothes.

“I never knew Kokichi would worry about Kaede like that.” Kaito said looking at the exit where Saihara ran off to. “Wouldn’t it be the opposite?”

Kokichi blinked as he thinks a clever choice of words to respond but all he blurted was, “You heard everything?”

“Well yeah I heard it!” Kaito shouted. “I won’t let me touch Kaede in such a dirty way, what was that about? Is he going to do ‘that’ something to Akamatsu-san?”

“Uhh..maybe,” Kokichi shrugged and slides to go after Saihara with a grin on his face.

The astronaut watches as the detective follow leaving him behind. “That guy, He didn’t even say goodbye…”

 


	4. Time with Piano Freak

“Maki! I can explain, wait!” Saihara shouted as he tried to get away from Maki’s grip. He could feel the pain in his arm  as the girl gripped it tight.

“I’m not letting you away, not this time…” Maki said glaring at him with cold eyes and began to drag him to the nearby tree and tied him up there.

“Look, just let me go and I promise that I’ll make Kokichi a decent person.” Saihara blurted out, completely frustrated but Maki ignored him and stood up.

Maki looked down at the tied up horse head boy. “You’re not fooling anyone with that weak lie even if you’re wearing that obnoxious  horse head of yours.” she said and make her leave.

Saihara sighed and gave up at what he’s even trying to do. He gave up at what he’s doing. He had lost his confidence to even speak freely to his classmates. He has lost hope to even face them normally.

“I should have locked myself in his room.” Saihara said to himself as he continued to sulk. He suddenly heard a rumbling sound not so far and realized it was coming from him. He was hungry. He remembered he hadn’t had breakfast. He was busy saving his butt from Maki that he didn’t even realize he hasn’t eaten yet.

“Shuiichi-chan~~!!!” Kokichi called the moment he approached Saihara. He was grinning happily, almost in a teasing manner and Saihara doesn’t want to see himself smile so much. It’s getting on his nerves to see his physical appearance being all cheery, carefree and annoying.  He just avoided Kokichi’s gaze towards him.

*RUMMBLEEE*

Saihara’s stomach called for food once more making the dictator laughed and untied the knots to release him. “If I were you, I’d rather hide under the table before Maki Roll ever enter the dining hall  y’know.” Kokichi said amusingly as he tried his best to untie the detective.  

“Oh yeah, I am you!” Kokichi exclaimed. “Silly me! I forgot!” he then stick his tongue out and lightly punched his head like an anime girl.

“Stop that, you’re making me hate myself.” Saihara said then walked passed Kokichi leaving him behind again.

“Aww you’re not gonna thank me?”  Kokichi cooed.

“Stop it, that’s not the way I talk!”  Saihara said irritated in his tone

“But no one is gonna take you that seriously with that horse head. Even I know that’s stupid.” Kokichi teased making Saihara flustered and instantly remove the fake head he’s wearing.

“Who do you think is to bla--”

Saihara was about to shout at him but stopped as Kokichi stuffed a slice of sandwich on his mouth. Saihara instantly took the sandwich out of his mouth and stared at the part where he had already taken a bite.

“You didn’t put poison or something in this, right?” Saihara asked.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t let my body get starve to death or get poison to death.” Kokichi said with a carefree attitude. “I just asked Kirumi to make them, so blame her if you do get poison.”

The detective looked at him and immediately start to eat the bread  in just a few bites. He almost didn’t have the time to get suspicious at the ultimate maid but Shuiichi Saihara is definitely hungry.

 

* * *

 

“Shuiichi!”

Kaede called as Kokichi and Saihara entered the pianist’s research lab. Kokichi was the one who opened the door and the sight of Kaede smiling at him tenderly like that makes him nervous and uncomfortable since it’s all new to him. Besides, he could feel Saihara casting glares at him from behind.

“Hey,” Kokichi greeted and waved nervously as he has no idea what to do. He saw Kaede frowned as he realized she was looking at Kokichi who is still wearing a horse head.

“Is that Kokichi?” she asked.

“Y-yeah, he insisted to tag along.” Kokichi said, looking at Saihara that got his arms crossed and one foot tapping the floor. The detective looked pissed or to say

“Oh, I can’t believe you agreed for him to do that.” Kaede said a little disappointed.

Kokichi smirked amusingly and shrug but frowned as he saw Kaede’s confused look towards him making him cleared his throat.

“So what are we going to do?” he asked, hoping to change the topic.

“Play the piano of course, We’re continuing the lesson, didn’t you forget?” Kaede asked as she sat down the chair and positioned herself to play the piano.

Kokichi looked at Saihara who was also looking at him. He saw Saihara giving him a smug look  and  a-go-away gesture insisting to play the piano.  Kokichi shook his head at the detective and followed  Kaede. He sat down and copied Kaede. The dictator, Kokichi isn’t good with music and this is probably his first time playing one.

“Hey Kaede, can I read some sheets and books here?” Saihara asked with a little excitement in his tone. Kaede nodded in response.

He watched Saihara browsing the shelves with his hands behind his back and at the same time still gesturing him to play whenever he turned to him. He have the feeling that the detective is making fun of him.

“Okay Shuiichi, let’s continue playing Chopin slowly.” Kaede said and took a deep breathe and played, her eyes closed. Kokichi decided to follow Kaede by looking at the way her fingers are placed but since he don’t know how the keys work like where’s the DO-RE-MI. He accidentally pressed the wrong key the moment he start which makes Kaede stopped and looked at him.

“Shuiichi, that’s not the right key.” Kaede said worriedly. “I thought you already know the first part of Chopin.”

Kokichi didn’t say a word because he was busy staring at Shuiichi who was lying at the ground still preoccupied at browsing music sheets and a book containing information about famous musicians. Kokichi still felt that Saihara is making fun of him.

“Shuiichi!”

Kokichi immediately looked at Kaede. “I guess I forgot how.” Kokichi replied as he smiled awkwardly. He saw Kaede pout making him feel he’s shrinking.

“But we’ve been doing Chopin for a three days now and that’s like the second song I taught you.”  Kaede pouted. Kokichi just laughed awkwardly making Kaede sighed. “Seriously.. Alright then, back to square one.”

“First of all, your posture is wrong and that’s not how your hands looks like in the keys.” Kaede scolded as she tapped Kokichi’s hand.

“R-right!” Kokichi said and with determination he readies himself and shakes his hands to get ready, He swings his arms wide to get ready but accidentally booped  the side of Kaede’s breasts making the girl flinched and shrieked a little.

“Ah,” Kokichi exclaimed and saw Kaede blushed madly hugging herself to cover her chest. He also noticed the horse head staring at him intensely. Even though, he’s used to stared at, it’s not this kind of reason, he kind of felt embarrassed at what he has done and this doesn’t happen before. He knows that he can make dirty jokes to Miu and Himiko about their breasts sizes is fine but getting a slight feel kind of ruin his alter ego especially now that he knew Saihara has been overprotective right now. He felt kind of like the real Shuiichi and he does not like that.

“ …”

Kaede smiled awkwardly  and cleared her throat. “That’s alright I guess, I know you didn’t m-mean it...anyway, I guess I can teach you the basics...again.” she said and begin to teach him. Kokichi noticed that Saihara slowly removed his gaze at him the moment Kaede forgives him and continued to read.

As Kaede continue to teach him, Kokichi couldn’t contain himself to be flustered. He felt a bit awkward and couldn’t concentrate at first but he still remain a calm expression. His eyes are all over the place though, he kept looking the whole piano keys from left to right but he still managed to act normal.

The lesson took a whole hour and Kokichi grew tired of it. He kept playing the same tune of the song twinkle twinkle little star and he’s still out of tune. This just means he isn’t interested at music after all.

“And that’s the end of our lesson Shuiichi, I do hope you remember it all...especially the song we played.” Kaede said giving a comforting smile..

“Y-yeah, maybe, this playing the piano is a waste of time though. ” Kokichi muttered.

"What?" Kaede immediately said glaring at the boy.

“I mean, I’m sorry…I’ll try better next time.” he whispered pretending to be apologetic.

“Nah, it’s fine...you must have a difficult time being with Kokichi today so I understand.” Kaede said lighting up the mood and pointed at the other boy who was lying dead on the floor.

Kokichi approached Saihara who was, he assumed to be taking a nap. He was about to kick the detective at the head to wake up but instead stare when he remembers it’s his real body he’s gonna kick. He just poked Saihara by the cheek. “Wake up dum dum.” he said sweetly. He just couldn’t hurt his own body.

“Hnngh…” Saihara muttered and looked up seeing his own face and Kaede smiling at him. He quickly stood up and dusted off the dust in the white coat he’s wearing.

“Kokichi, you got drool in your face, you should better wipe it.” Kaede said as she took her hanky and wipe it across his face. Saihara flinched and blushed as he silently let Kaede touch his face. He can’t keep his eyes away from the pianist’s face.

“There you go!” Kaede said smiling.

“Umm, thank you Kaede.” Saihara said timidly, looking down. "Can I play the piano next?"

Kaede's eyes widened but before she could speak to reply, Saihara got dragged by the scarf by Kokichi.

“Well, we better get going Kaede, we might be bothering you if he play.” Kokichi said and headed for the door with Saihara.

“No, it’s not a bother at--” Kaede said reassuringly to Kokichi but the two boys already left.

 


	5. Some Kinky Fanta

“Hey, what’s that about?” Saihara shouted looking at Kokichi with a pissed off face. He was being carried like luggage by Kokichi.  Saihara seriously want to play the piano, playing solo so that he could impress Kaede.

“No, I’m not gonna make myself look I’m a musical geek.” Kokichi exclaimed in a matter of fact as he headed outside. “That’s that piano freak’s thing not mine.”

“Don’t you refer Kaede as a piano freak with my mouth!” Saihara shouted angrily.

“Well, you already said it  with my mouth so it’s like you said it too..” Kokichi muttered irritably.

There was silence between the two as Kokichi walk to the hallways. Luckily for the detective, no one is standing in their way to see the shame of him being picked up like this, even if he is in Kokichi’s body, he seemed he can’t handle the stares.

“Ah! There you are Poo-ichi!” Miu’s voice was suddenly heard. Her voice is loud and demanding. “Hey, I’m talking to ya you idiot!” Kokichi was immediately and violently turned around with force by the inventor.. “I’m talking to ya, what gives ignoring a blonde beauty like me--Eek!” Miu suddenly flinched seeing the detective’s face glaring at her so evil.

Saihara cleared his throat for attention, hoping Kokichi could hear.

“What do you want Iruma?” Saihara asked.

Miu looked at the little boy and cackled. “Ha, I can’t believe you go dominant Poo-ichi! Where you gonna go? To your bedroom?”

“Uhh…”   Kokichi sighed avoiding to look at the blondie while Saihara just covered his mouth, trying to contain himself from embarrassment.

“I can’t believe two boys would do those kind of stuff and I’m not in it!” Miu gushed.

“What do you want Miu?” Kokichi asked after he desperately sigh.

“Oh yeah, I wanna show you something in my lab and I know you won’t regret it!” Miu said with confidence.

Both Kokichi and Saihara exchanged looks.

“I’m sure whatever you’re gonna do with the shota is a waste of time comparing to what I have installed for you.” Miu cackled and took Kokichi’s hand and fled to her lab. “Cockichi isn’t allowed in my lab got it!” she glared at Saihara and took off with Kokichi being pulled violently by the inventor causing him to drop Saihara from his grip because the arm that Miu took is the hand that Kokichi is using to hold the boy.

“Oof!” Saihara looked at their direction as he still lies on the floor. “Why am I having these things....” he said to himself. “Am I that wanted?” he asked to himself and began to head outside hoping he could catch up with the two.

“I better get going before--” Saihara said to himself but heard a rumbling in his stomach begging for food. “Tsk! Guess I’m still hungry.” he exclaimed and headed to the dining hall instead.

He peeked in the room, hoping that nobody especially Maki is in there to give him a scare or a threat. It was empty and he quickly ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw a wrapped breakfast in one of the shelves. He saw the name Kokichi Ouma on top of the plastic. He quickly think of Kirumi doing this gesture and no one else. Saihara then sighed in relief, took the plate and headed back to the dining table.

It felt strange to him to sit and eat in an empty room. It was all silent and eerie that the only sound he could hear is the sound of him chewing his meal. He looked at the time and it was almost time to have lunch.

“Huh, Kirumi should be here preparing lunch by now.” Saihara said to himself and just as he said it, the door opened revealing Kirumi and Kiibo.

“Kokichi! It’s unusual seeing you here….eating.” Kiibo remarked as he let Kirumi go to the kitchen.

Saihara remained his mouth shut as he chewed his food while staring blankly at Kiibo.

“Stop staring at me, you’re making me uncomfortable--Ah” Kiibo said then stare back at the boy and went straight to the opposite side of the table where Saihara is sitting.

“Oh, umm...sorry, terribly sorry.” Saihara said looking down as he played a little with his food.

“It’s fine, n-no harm done.” Kiibo stuttered. There was a long silence between the two as they both stared at each other’s eyes. For once in Saihara’s life, Kiibo is making him extremely uncomfortable. He could see Kiibo sitting firm in front of him as if waiting for him to do anything.

“Is there anything wrong?” Saihara asked casually.

“I-I’m not telling you what’s wrong with me. You think you could outsmart a robot with your tricks!” Kiibo said. “As for you know, I’m not letting you make fun of me ever again!”

“Oh,” is the response only Saihara could say. He then slouched with relief. If Kokichi were here, he would force him to do something to Kiibo but since he isn’t, he just continue eating. Besides, Saihara isn’t that kind of person to think of a Kokichi-made prank out of the blue so trying that would end up a failure.

Saihara just ended up giving him a sincere smile as he noticed Kirumi placing a purple bottle beside him.

“Your favorite drink Kokichi, you might be thirsty.” Kirumi said and stood there.

Saihara noticed that she gave him a bottle of grape-flavored Fanta. He knew it was Kokichi’s favorite carbonated drink and he knew as part of their little game, he have to drink it. The problem is, he is not in the mood for Fanta right now.

“Calm down Kiibo, I’m not gonna do anything to you.” Saihara said as he stood up from his seat and headed to the kitchen sink to clean up.

“Oh, that’s good, I--” Kiibo said happily with a sigh of relief but flinched as he realized something. As Saihara went back to him. The robot immediately shouted. “No! I’m not gonna believe that, I know you’re gonna do something!”

The detective looked at the robot confused then shook his head. “I’m sure I won’t,” he said.

“Ha, don’t make fun of me Kokichi Ouma, whatever you’re going to do I’m ready.”Kiibo said proudly. “I have the best equipment to watch over your silly actions!”

“Umm aren’t you gonna drink that?” Kiibo said as he pointed at the lonely Fanta sitting on the table as Saihara is about to leave. Kiibo took the Fanta and put it at Saihara’s hands.

“Ohhh, umm…” Saihara began awkwardly looking at the carbonated drink. “I guess I’ll drink it later.” he said. He isn’t really into Fanta.

“Oh okay then!” Kiibo said with a nod. “You’re strange today you know that.” he added frankly.

“I-I oh I guess I have mood swings that’s all.” Saihara said as he awkwardly laugh. He tried to laugh casually like a maniac but he can’t. He saw Kiibo staring at him intently. “I…”

“Can you help me at something?” Saihara suddenly asked but Kiibo just stared. “I was wondering if you could take me to Iruma’s lab?”

Kiibo just stared. “Why?”

“Why? Umm pshh of course, you..uh..you are great friends with her aren’t you?” Saihara asked awkwardly. Kokichi has taught him that lying may be good to get what you wanted . As much as he hated it, In order to get what he wants as Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader,  HE. MUST. LIE.

“I also thought you guys are a couple or something, you know since you’re a robot and she’s a-” Saihara said avoiding eye contact.

“No, we’re not a couple! That’s Robophobic! She’s just helping me fix my gears and other maintenance.” Kiibo said blushing deep red. Saihara didn’t even know how a robot blush that red.

“Just please,Shuiichi is in there?” Saihara suggested, hoping it could work. Kiibo was after all, the one who suggested that he’ll protect everyone from Miu’s kinky shit. And alas, Kiibo in shock, ran passed him, opening the doors wide.

“What are we waiting for, we need to save Shuiichi!” Kiibo said and took his wrist.

Saihara on the other hand, was surprised as well to Kiibo’s sudden action. He admit he hated for playing with Kiibo’s feelings but he isn’t fully lying about what he said to him. He looked at Kiibo’s metallic hair (let’s assume it’s metal cuz he’s a robot)  as he was being dragged in the air with Kiibo running at mach speed.

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

“Ohohoho, these are some nice goggles you got here Miu!” Kokichi said childishly as he was using one of Miu’s erotic purposed invention.

“I know right, I can’t believe someone like you, Poo-ichi would be into this kinky shit!” Miu said as he accidentally spit saliva while talking. Kokichi isn’t pleased with saliva raining in front of his face.

Kokichi was in fact pretending to look at these erotic pictures excitedly that he can pull a little joke at the inventor. He knows that he needs to act like Shuiichi but due to the fact that Miu is excited and motivated about showing her inventions to him, he can’t help to act the way he is. He couldn’t contain himself from seeing so many cool stuff.

“I know right, and here’s--” Miu enthusiastically went over to Kokichi holding a drone with cameras on top of it. Before Miu introduced her invention, Kiibo slammed open the door with a kick.

“Shuiichi, don’t you look at Miu’s erotic inventions!” Kiibo said triumphantly pointing at Kokichi. The robot noticed the dictator he’s holding tightly, he quickly let go leaving Saihara dizzy and started walking like a drunk person.

“Kokichi, you seemed drunk even if I don’t sense any alcohol on you.” Kiibo said analyzing Saihara’s way of walking.

“Arghhh!!! Don’t burst in my lab like that Kiibo,” Miu shouted angrily. “Why do you bring him here?” she asked referring to Saihara who is in Kokichi’s body

“Wahh, is that Fanta I see?” Kokichi said pointing  the drink which is in the Saihara’s hand.

Saihara continue to walk back and forth, trying to compose himself. Without noticing, he put one hand on the bottle cap and accidentally turn it while facing the bottle towards Kokichi and Miu. As the bottle popped open, a huge amount of Fanta suddenly sprayed towards the two, fortunately, Kokichi is aware this might happen so he moved a few steps back  making only Miu all wet and smell grape in the end.

“AHHH, PURPLE. ICKY. GOOEY, FLUIDS ARE ALL OVER ME!” Miu shouted as she shivers with a slight eroticness.

“Miu, the drone , it’s sparking!” Kiibo suddenly said making Miu dropped the machine making it into tiny pieces.

 “Aww, I wish that was me.” Kokichi suddenly muttered as he looked at Miu with a disappointed look. “Just imagine, you, of all people, is bathing  under a fountain of Grape-flavored Fanta.” He then noticed the three ultimates looking at him.

“What?” Miu said with a rude tone and a confused look. "Is that what you asked me to invent a while back Cockichi?"

“I mean, Kokichi bathing in the fountain, not me.” Kokichi suddenly blurted gesturing to Saihara while heading outside. He's still muttering those lines as he walked to the exit.

 


	6. Kokichi's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might call this one a filler or something cuz I I never read a fanfic about Kokichi encountering his favorite drink before so here it is. this isn't what I intended before and just thought of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Nope, nope, nope, I did not say I love being bathe in Fanta….” Kokichi kept saying with cheeks as pink as Miu’s uniform while walking outside. He was walking to who knows where to be honest. He’s too busy to be aware of this. The thought of him saying that makes him cringe or sick at himself for saying it.  He was walking with a creepy and scared face that Kiyo couldn’t compete.

He kept rambling about it until he was knocked by the chin with a puffy looking hat.

“Oooff!!!” Kokichi exclaimed as he almost loses his balance.

He looked down and saw Himiko looking at him curiously and sheepishly as she always does.

“It didn’t work?” Himiko asked sheepishly.

“What didn’t work?” Kokichi asked.

“Maagiiccc!” she exclaimed with a lazy tone and she jumped. Kokichi backed away at her sudden jump. “I heard you, you know.”

Kokichi turned a slightly hint of pink and blurted, “No, you’ve got that wrong--err what did you hear?” he then suddenly remained calm.

“I never knew you and Kokichi have the same dream.”  Himiko said. “Bathing in a carbonated drink  will make you sick!”

“So you did heard me.” Kokichi muttered and gritted his teeth.  He looked down at Himiko and noticed his height now compare to the girl he couldn’t admit that he had a crush on. Saihara is very much taller than Himiko and by this, Kokichi couldn’t help but feel happiness enough to shed a little bit tear from his eye.

“Ehh, Shuiichi, you’re crying!” Himiko flinched and put her hands at her hips. “If only my MP is full, I could make your wish come true.”

“Magic don’t exist!” Rantaro’s voice was heard and the two saw him walking towards them.

“Nu-uh, magic is true for I am a mage, Rantaro!”  Himiko furiously said as she pounded her foot like a kid.

“Why aren’t you casting spells then?” Rantaro asked. “And don’t tell me you’re lazy.”

“Because, because…” Himiko said about to cry. Kokichi noticed Himiko looking at him and to Rantaro back and forth. “Because I healed Shuiichi this morning! Remember, the one Maki gave him this morning!”

“What did you do?” Rantaro asked with a bit curiosity.

“I cursed Kokichi with a horse head.” Himiko said proudly.

“Did she now?” Rantaro asked looking at Kokichi for answers whether it’s true or not. Kokichi being Kokichi, didn’t think of this and do nothing in response. He just gave Rantaro an innocent smile.

“But Shuiichi didn’t confirm anything happening like that, so it must be a lie.” Rantaro said with a carefree tone.

“I’m not lying! I did do it and I didn’t sleep after that.” Himiko pouted as she yawned.

“You should sleep then.” Kokichi said sarcastically.

“I don’t want to. It’s almost time for lunch!” Himiko said as she continue to pout.

“I heard you’ve been hanging out with Kokichi lately Shuiichi, where is he?” Rantaro said looking around for signs to the whereabout of the boy he’s looking for.

“Uhh yeah, he’s somewhere.” Kokichi said pretending to look around as he stretched his back.

“Hey, hey, is he still a horse?” Himiko suddenly shouted tugging Kokichi’s sleeve, making him bent down at Himiko’s height.

“What? Oh umm...he reverted to his old self, why?” Kokichi replied looking at Himiko with widened eyes. Himiko then let go of him.

“It looks like my mana’s weak.” Himiko said angrily. “For him to revert normal that quickly.” She then looked at Kokichi once more. “Hey Shuiichi, did it heal you? Did he make you laugh?”

Kokichi had a few moments to think of a good response, he tried to remember those times he had recently walking with Saihara with a horse head that instead of a reply, he just bursted out laughing.

Rantaro and Himiko exchanged looks.

“So Himiko, it looks like Tenko isn’t here today.” Rantaro began to ask while Kokichi is laughing in the background.

“Nyeh, I just made a daring escape from her, that’s also the reason why I’m so low on energy today.” Himiko replied.

“Just say that you ran away from her.” Rantaro said desperately.

“How many times I have to tell you I used my ma--” Himiko said angrily. “Kokichi is soaked wet.”

Kokichi stopped laughing, wiping the tears on his eyes. He turned around only to see Saihara soaked. His hair all look icky and wet and his white coat are all in different colors such as purple, orange and red.

“What happened to you?” Kokichi asked looking at Saihara with a smirk but Saihara didn’t say a thing.

“Oh oh, I know, I accidentally used my magic to make that Fanta dream come true!” Himiko said happily but suddenly frowned as she looked at Kokichi. “That supposed to be for Shuiichi though.”

“No, He was just being the guinea pig testing Miu’s new invention.” Kiibo said who was following Saihara all this time. “He just took a shower with different flavored Fantas.

At this, Kokichi suddenly squeaked a bit as tears started to flow from his eyes.

“What’s wrong Shuiichi?” Kiibo asked.

“Huh? Oh nothing, something just caught in my eye.” Kokichi said as he continue to sob feeling the guilt that he left the inventor’s  research lab earlier and soon, Saihara, Himiko, Rantaro and Kiibo watched Kokichi on his knees in despair. Saihara is busy trying to ignore the feeling of being gooey while the other three just stared at him looking very confused about the situation.

“Shuiichi is obviously opening up his feelings.” Rantaro began as he nodded with a satisfied look. “Good, good, it’s good to express yourself that freely.”

* * *

 

//Flashback//

Earlier after Kokichi left the laboratory, Saihara quickly stood up and was about to leave as well. “I better get going as well--” Saihara said nervously about to run away but Miu grabbed his arm.

“Oh no, you don’t! thanks to Poo-ichi reminding us, today’s your lucky day Shota!” Miu cackles as dragged Saihara to the awful and weird-looking giant shower room. Saihara was then left alone sitting in the giant shower room. The detective looked around and quickly assumed it can fit almost 20 people showering together. He looked above and saw multiple shower heads.

“Let me introduce “THE BIG FANTA ROOM” Miu began as she pushed some buttons. “Or as I like to say Miu’s shower of Love 2.0”

“This is awfully big for a shower room.” Saihara muttered completely ignoring Miu’s introduction of the invention.

“Of course, I always like shower rooms this big because…” Miu said proudly and quickly turned timid, avoiding Saihara’s gaze. “...for certain purposes--Ehh whatever! Hurry and take off your stupid clothes!”

Saihara quickly felt red in both his cheeks as he quickly get a hold of his body. He then shivers and glares suspiciously at Miu.

“What am I exactly for you to say that?” Saihara said. “I’m not your personal stripper.”

“Oh please, you’re wearing your undies right?” Miu began. “It’s not like you have tiddies to hide or something.”

Saihara gulped and looked at Kiibo hoping to scold Miu about privacy and respect but the robot just sighed and face palmed.

“You said you wanted to be the very first lab rat to this invention of when it’s done and here we are.” Miu explained frankly. “It feels good to bathe with no clothes y’know. Just imagine, slimy liquid running down your skin.”

Saihara still blushing couldn’t say no to this after the real owner of the body he’s using already agreed to the situation he’s in. He sighed. “Fine, but I’m keeping my clothes on.”

“But the feeling of satisfact--”

“I don’t care! JUST DO IT!”

“Fine it’s your loss anyway.” Miu said and turned on her invention. Saihara looked up and purple Fanta poured down on him. He suddenly felt slimey after as his clothes started to get soaked and sticking them to his skin like glue. The machine then stopped.

“How was it?” Kiibo asked worriedly.

“This is gross and I smell like grape…” Saihara said in disgust as he looked at himself.

“Hah, I told you it’ll be gross.” Miu said.

“You didn’t say anything like that.” Saihara said but Miu is not listening as she turned on the machine and shower his with orange fanta instead.

//End Flashback//

* * *

 

“And that’s the end of the story of my beautiful invention.” Miu said. Apparently, she discussed it to everyone during lunch time.

“Hah! I never knew Kokichi would be sensitive about revealing his skin haha!” Kaito commented watching the gloomy Saihara sitting across him.

“Maybe Kokichi is gay,” Rantaro wondered aloud making the everyone quiet. “I mean Kiibo is in the scene so maybe--”

Kokichi immediately stood up and shouted. “I AM NOT GAY!” he shouted aloud.

Everyone stared at him.

“I’m not referring to you Saihara.” Rantaro said frankly.

“Is this something we don’t know about Shuiichi?” Angie asked happily. "If you want, you can tell all of us.

“Is there something we need to talk about Shuiichi?” Kaede asked immediately as she stood up and stared at Kokichi so close, their faces are inches away.

“Oh crap, I mean, no..I didn’t mean--” Kokichi stuttered and sat down feeling depressed.

“I wonder if Saihara is gay for Kokichi… oh such forbidden love.” Kiyo said dramatically causing Kokichi and Saihara to glare at him.

“Don't play dumb! You know exactly what happen to us!” they thought as they glare at the anthropologist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments so far guys, I appreciate it!!! TYSM!
> 
> I might go for a bit of a hiatus since I don't know how much free time I have to continue this. Hope you understand and also another reason is that I don't know how to execute or break into chapters the ideas I have for this fanfic.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


	7. 'NO HOMO' they said....

“Only a couple more hours and I have to say goodbye to this body of yours!” Kokichi said casually, putting both his hands behind his head. “Man, I’m sure gonna miss being tall!”

Before night time arrives, Kokichi and Saihara are both going to the anthropologist’s lab as requested by the ultimate anthropologist himself. They were asked to come along for Kiyo have an important announcement to make about their body switching problem and the only possible topic they assume they’re gonna talk about is a way of getting their bodies back.

“Are you gonna miss being in my body Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asked cheerfully.

“No…” Saihara said casually. “I assure you I very much want my body back.”

“Ohh really?” Kokichi began. “I wouldn’t mind if you do such things with my body Shuiichi.” Kokichi teased.

Saihara began to shiver. For no reason, he suddenly remembered his time in the love hotel with Kokichi that one night. Even though he knows it’s a dream, it felt like that really happen.  Of course he’s not gonna tell the full story of that.

“Korekiyo~” Kokichi hummed as he peeked at the door of the research lab.

“It’s almost sunset…” Kiyo began as he meditating surrounded by a circle of lit candles.

“Yeah, yeah, what do you want to tell us?” Kokichi asked impatiently.

“Now, now Shuiichi, you musn’t behave like a child.” Kiyo said leaving Kokichi and Saihara unimpressed.

“Kiyo…” Saihara muttered. If Kiyo is making fun of their situation right now, it’s not funny.

“I’m gonna kick your candles if you don’t tell us what you want us here for?” Kokichi shouted a bit annoyed but a mischievous smile is plastered all over his face. He was standing beside the circle, his foot at the ready for kicking. He was about to kick until…

“Oh Shuiichi, don’t let foot be burn to flames. Gonta not allow it!” A very masculine voice was heard. It was Gonta who apparently was at the second floor.

“What?” Kokichi said looking at Gonta’s direction quickly. The entomologist quickly jumped down, making all the candle flames blown and then he held Kokichi up, like holding a toddler.

“There you go, Shuiichi is safe now!” Gonta said with relief.

“Gee Gonta, thanks!” Kokichi said sarcastically. “You don’t have to hold me like this now that you blow away the candles.”

“Oh I’m sorry…” Gonta said apologetically as he put Kokichi gently on his feet.

“Gonta, you should be ashamed.” Kokichi began. “You almost ruined Kiyo’s dangerous ritual.”

“Dangerous?” Gonta repeated. “Gonta thought it’s just one of Kiyo’s friendly routines.”

“It’s a fire hazard thing Gonta!” Kokichi said.

“Oh yeah!” Gonta agreed. “But, this weird.”

“What’s weird Gonta?” Shuiichi asked as he decided to walk towards them.

“Oh Kokichi!” Gonta greeted then folded his arms. “Gonta think this weird. Shuiichi never react like this to little stuff like glowing sticks.”

Saihara glared at Kokichi because of this while the dictator just innocently shrugged it off.

“And Kokichi, you’re not acting like wild animal like you usually do, you are quiet Kokichi.”  
“R-really?” Saihara asked nervously.

“But nice is good. Don’t worry!”

“Welp, Gonta!” Kokichi called.

“What is it Shuiichi?”

“Can you get out?”

“But Gonta helping Kiyo arranging books.” Gonta said. “It’s a messy shelf.”

“Don’t worry Gonta, we’ll finish them for you.” Shuiichi calmly said.

“Yeah, we’ll handle this a-OK!” Kokichi said and he pushed Gonta away to the exit. He then closed and locked the door shut with Gonta out of sight.

“There! Now there’s no interruption!” Kokichi said happily. “What?” he asked Saihara as he caught him staring at him.

Saihara comes to his senses and smiles. “Nothing, you don’t pretend to be me anymore.” he said sadly.

“Well, you too dummy. You’re acting way too timid as me!” Kokichi said as he pout. He looked at Korekiyo straight in the eye. “Look, spill the beans. I don’t want to remain in this room of yours?”

He said looking at the golden katana that is displayed in the case.

Kiyo took a deep breath as he dramatically light up the candles again. “The ‘curse’ will last until tomorrow afternoon.” Kiyo said calmly, staring at the lighted candle. He then continued lighting up the other candles. “There’s only one problem though…”

There was silence in the room and the two boys look at Kiyo intently waiting for another statement.

“You have to sleep in one room and bed…” Kiyo stated and took the flame out with his hand.

“THAT’S RIDICULOUS!!!” Saihara suddenly shouted.

“I know, he suddenly took that fire out after lighting it.” Kokichi said with a sarcastic tone looking at the candle Kiyo is facing at.

“Why would we do something like that?” Saihara asked, ignoring Kokichi’s words.

“You have to do it so that the curse will know that you switched places if not, you will permanently be cursed for life.” Kiyo said. “I’ve read it in a book you know.”

“C’mon it’s not that bad, it’s like having a sleepover in one bed.” Kokichi said casually.

Saihara sighed. The dictator’s right though. He’s just being paranoid in his opinion. He calmed himself down and nodded.

“Okay then, let’s get to sleep then, Kiyo we’ll be off, thank you for the reminder.” Saihara said and headed out.

 

As the two walked to the dormitories, Saihara tried his best to ignore Kokichi’s nonsensical words about it’s not bad if two best friends share a bed and it’s not homo or something and something about him sleeping with his organization every night and it’s fun. He also said he’s a master of having sleepovers and having snacks and movies are the best thing for these kind of events but the detective declined every suggestion. Saihara went to his dorm and hold the knob.

“Let’s have a sleepover in my room.” He said it simply.

“Should we go upstairs?” Kokichi asked. “You did say your room…”

“I mean the ultimate detective’s room.” Saihara said with frustration and turned the knob as Kokichi followed him.

“What are you doing Kokichi?” Kaede suddenly asked the moment she entered the dormitories with Himiko, Tenko, Miu and Maki.

“Sleep...” Saihara replied not realizing his situation.

“Are you supposed to climb the stairs for that?” Maki asked.

Saihara blinked and faced the girls. He suddenly let go of the knob and fell back, losing his balance luckily Kokichi caught him.

“Ladies, we’re just going to have nice bro, no-homo sleep over.” Kokichi said reassuringly.

“Are you supposed to invite the other boys as well Shuiichi?” Kaede said worriedly. “Especially Kaito, he would be devastated if he knew he wasn’t invited.”

“Why would you invite the most degenerate of the degenerates, humble degenerate male?” Tenko asked warily.

“The thing you said is confusing, it’s like a tongue twister…” Himiko commented on Tenko’s question. “But nyeh, is it really not for gay purposes?”

“Himiko, don’t say that when I’m here geez!” Kaede said blushing as she lightly hit Himiko in the head making the witch hat fall over. Kokichi instinctively took the hat from the ground.

“I’m just wondering that’s all.” Himiko said. “Oh thank you Shuiichi.” she said smiling as Kokichi put the hat back on her head.

Kokichi nodded, having a shade of pink on his face and put both his hands to Saihara’s shoulders and pushed him to the door of the detective’s door. “If you’ll excuse us, we’ll be heading to bed, good night!”

 

“That was close…” Kokichi muttered as he locked the door and leaned. He didn’t expect that there’ll be people knowing their secret sleepover. He then walked forward, seeing Saihara already lying on the bed.

“Aww no fair! Don’t sleep yet! We have to do fun stuff!” Kokichi said as he cannonball himself to the bed, causing Saihara to almost fall but luckily, he didn’t.

“Nah, don’t feel like it, good night.” Saihara said turning his back away.

“Hey, hey, let’s talk about something instead.” Kokichi said but Saihara ignored him.

“No fair dummy!” Kokichi said angrily.

Saihara turned his back facing him. “Okay,”

Kokichi’s eyes began to sparkle.

“ I have you know, you may have a chance to somewhat have wet dreams when you’re in my body.” the detective said frankly as he covered half his face with the blanket.

“What? You’re joking right, that’s absurd.” Kokichi pouted.

“It’s true though, a gift from Monokuma to me.” Saihara said. “It’s haunted me ever since.”

“No way that’s true.”

Saihara shrugged. “Well, have it your way then.” he said and turned his back away again.  “Who knows, you  might have dreams about Himiko. I haven’t had dreams about her yet. Good night!”

“W-wait,” Kokichi said, getting up and forced Saihara to face him like he’s pinning him to the bed. His face is red as a tomato.

“Let’s assume what you say is true, that has me wonder, who did you have those dreams with so far?”

Saihara stared at him.

“Why, this may be a familiar scenario.” Saihara said frankly. “And also Kiyo and Kiibo so far.”

“Why boys though?” Kokichi asked then an annoying grin came into view. “Ohh dear, you have dreams about me Shuiichi-kun? How did I go?”

“Well nothing bad if you compare it to Kiyo’s that is…” Saihara said avoiding to look at Kokichi’s eyes.

They were at that position for quite some time until someone came barging in the door.

  
“Unlocking complete!” Kiibo said as he stood in the door. Kaito ran inside and the ultimate robot followed him.

“Kokichi, I won’t let you--” Kaito shouted in confidence but was surprised at what he is seeing.

“Excuse us, Shuuichi, sorry to intrude.” Kiibo said about to leave but Kaito hold his metallic arm.

Kaito began to slowly produce tears from his eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening. Not only you didn’t invite your bros, you have the guts to cheat on Kaede with that brat.”

Kiibo patted Kaito’s shoulders.

“After all this hardwork of us breaking the door, Shuiichi you monster!” Kaito said and walk away.

“I’m telling everyone.” Kaito said leaving the three boys for good.

Kiibo awkwardly looked at the two boys and bowed. “Again, sorry to intrude. I’ll be fixing your door lock now.” and he left as well.

Kokichi let Saihara go and lie on the left side of the bed. “I guess I’m sleepy now, Good night.”

Saihara nodded and turned his back away, “Good night again Kokichi.”

 


	8. Kokichi's revenge

Kokichi found himself in a room with a pinkish atmosphere. Rose petals everywhere and a huge bed for two is right in front of him. 

  
“What is this place? It seems familiar…” Kokichi muttered to himself as he looked around. It felt like he’s been here before, with Shuiichi back then but now when he saw himself in the mirror, He is still in Shuiichi Saihara’s body. 

“Do I really love to be in his body so much?” he wondered aloud. “Wait is that a horse like in one of those merry-go-rounds?” he asked to himself, wanting to ride it if only there’s someone watching. While staring at the ride for a few minutes, it made him realize something. A large bed for two, rose petals on the ground and has a feeling of a romantic aura with its pink atmosphere.

“Is this what he said about having wet dreams?” he asked aloud. “He’s always in this love hotel?”

“I never knew you were such dirty boy Shuiichi-kun.” he said amusingly to himself. He then heard a clicking sound and the door opened. The young boy turned around and saw a pointy witch hat peeking through the door.

Kokichi gulped and blushed as hard as a tomato. He then stared at the twitching hat and blushed more furiously. He saw the red hair next and a pair of brown eyes peeking to the frame. The dictator quickly turned around trying not to show a dumbfounded face at the ultimate mage. He don’t want to look like an idiot afterall. He believed he’s too smart to gush like a grade-schooler.

“Alright Kokichi, you know Himiko’s small and you’ll probably get arrested by child abuse but you’re the same, you’re shortest of the boys except Ryouma! It’ll be fine.” Kokichi said then he looked straight and saw himself at the mirror. “Oh right, you’re in his body. “This sucks…”

“Kokichi?” Himiko’s voice was suddenly heard, making the dictator turn around but as he does so, he saw a familiar tall man with his signature mask holding rope around his fists. 

“K-Kiyo?” Yes, right before him is the ultimate Anthropologist, Kiyo. “W-what are you doing here?”

“That’s mean of you Kokichi-kun, asking me like--” Kiyo said, using Himiko’s voice then began coughing.

“I-is that Himiko’s voice you have?” Kokichi asked with awareness.

Kiyo began coughing. “Ah yes, it seems so, now then to business…” the anthropologist then walked forward the love suite holding the rope. “Now Kokichi, if you could be a dear and let’s know each other better.”

“I---uhh better leave right now.” Kokichi said very afraid as he suddenly loses his ego.

“Hush now, it too later to do that now. Be a good boy and follow your elders.”

“But we’re technically the same age.” Kokichi said trying to compose himself by showing he’s calm but the glimmer in his eyes tells the truth. He’s exactly in horror. He wanted to wake up but he can’t. 

As Kiyo walks forward, Kokichi backs away and that ended him falling on the bed. Kokichi closed his eyes as he lay down, he can’t move. He opened his eyes again and saw  himself with both his hands and feet tied on every corner of the bed. He then saw Kiyo beside the mattress. 

“Well, this escalated quickly. Seriously, not gonna lie this time but...” Kokichi began as he glared at Kiyo. “...I wanted to wake up!”

“Kukukuku, you’re awake, how can you wake up if you’re already awake?” Kiyo then slowly crawl on the bed like a crab looking at Kokichi straight in the eye.

“B-Back away you  perv! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!” Kokichi yelled but Kiyo continued crawling and as Kiyo moved closer----

* * *

 

**“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!”**

Kokichi woke up in the quiet room with Shuiichi who is technically in his body sleeping quietly with his back turn. The dictator was in deep breathes as he looked at his own peaceful body.

He then shoved Saihara with a terrified expression.

“Shuiichi, Shuiichi!” Kokichi called.

Saihara sat up as he wiped his eyes. “What? Had a bad dream?”

“No, I got a fantastic dream.” Kokichi said sarcastically.

“Oh okay, goodnight then.” Saihara said as he slowly lie down yet Kokichi stopped him.

“What now?” Saihara asked. “Did you enjoy the dream?”

“Kiyo--Monokuma is trolling me.”  Kokichi began.

“What? what happened?”

Kokichi then told about his dream in a love suite with supposedly Himiko as he saw the red headed with the witch hat but in the end, he finally told what Kiyo has done to him in very specific details.

“...it was horrible, I didn’t know he swings that way for real!” Kokichi said crying like a baby.

Saihara is patting his back, trying to console him. “Welcome to my world…”  he said apologetically.

“I wanted to get as far away to him as possible, he’s a madman I tell ya!”

“Monokuma said that you should go with the flow and let them have their ideal fantasy or else you’re dead.” Saihara explained Monokuma’s rule frankly.

“I don’t know how you manage with all that weirdness going on each night.” Kokichi said.

“Yeah, sucks to be me…” Saihara said sarcastically. “Well I had a nice normal dream if you ask me.” the detective added as he smiles. “Never had that for a while.”

“So happy for you…” Kokichi said lazily. He then noticed that something or someone is on floor. He peeked and saw all the males sleeping silently on the floor. 

“What are they doing there?” Kokichi suddenly yelled.

Saihara looked below as well. “Kaito probably make themselves in while we’re sleeping.” 

“No way.. That’s so like him.” Kokichi said then saw beside him is someone standing. It was Kiibo sleeping.

“So this is how robots sleep? They sleep like a horse...I’m not surprise.” Kokichi said smiling but his grin disappeared as soon as he lay his eyes on the ground below the robot. It was Kiyo with his arms cross sleeping like a mummy.

“Hey Shuiichi, do you have a marker or something, I’m gonna write something that is NOT on paper!” the dictator said evilly.  Shuiichi gulped but give him one anyways.

 


	9. Author's Note...Notice! Please read

**HEY GUYS!**

Just an update or notice...

This fanfiction, "Shui-chi to Kokichi" has been silent recently and I'm sorry for giving you this notice instead of a new chapter. It's been months now and to be honest, I don't know how to transition my ideas so I'd like to ask a few questions that bothered and made me hesitate. Help and advice are much appreciated!~:

 

1\. **Is the fanfic's pace of delivering the story too slow or just alright?** ((This includes the pace of dialogues and narration. Does it bother reading too much dialogue?))

2\. **Should I continue this?** ((I just wanted to know whether you'll still be interested in reading this or not//awkward laughter))

 

 

I won't promise anything. I won't give a specific date nor having the next chapter arrive soon either.

I'm not at all being forceful that you should type your answers on reviews, I just needed some help and clearly needing motivation to do this. I like to continue this so reviews are a good motivation, though I'm not forcing anyone~

Thank you for everything, reading this fanfiction and giving time to read this and giving me comments and reviews this and have a pleasant and awesome day~


	10. Chapter 9: Messed up

Shuiichi Saihara found himself lying on the ground the moment he opened his eyes. He found his foot on top of Kaito’s face and his face are a few inches close to the back of Rantaro’s head. He was uncomfortable but carefully got up and saw his own body hogging the entire space of  the bed. Kokichi must have pushed him out during the night. Careful not to wake up anyone, he tiptoed his way out of the room. He made his way to prepare for the day inside the dictator’s room instead of his vacant bathroom. His own toothbrush inside the little gremlin’s mouth isn’t hygienic.

Meanwhile, Kokichi woke up a few minutes after Saihara left. He felt like he yawned like a little kitten as he stared at a blank wall. He had a feeling that he’s adorable every time he wakes up.

“Morning Shuiichi!” Kaito’s voice was heard from behind. The dictator turned around to see the guy with the goatee lying on the other side of the bed like some kind of person you see at those romantic movies where you flirt and seduce. Kokichi suddenly felt like there’s some flowers blooming around them right now. He could hear an angelic voice in the background too.

“What are you doing?” Kokichi suddenly asked, not a bit amaze at what the space idiot is doing.

“Uhh greeting you?” Kaito replied followed with an awkward laughter.

“Get out of my bed! You’ll ruined the covers.” Kokichi said pushing Kaito to the floor and pretended to fix the sheets. Luckily, the astronaut’s fall was saved by the bug-loving young man.  

“You know, you should greet Maki like that, I’m sure she’ll love it.” Kokichi cooed as he jumped out of bed with a wide grin plastered on his face.

“She will not.” Kaito said frankly but Kokichi ignored him and locked himself in the bathroom. “H-hey Shuiichi!” he called and was about to knock the bathroom door but he changed his mind once he heard the shower. “Psh, Ruude.”

 

Kokichi took a bath and everything else ready in the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth, he could hear knocking.

“Shuiichi, can I use your bathroom?” Kaito asked in a hurry. “I really need to do number 1, I can't hold it anymore!”

The door kept banging and Kokichi just finished spitting. “ You’re still there? Go do it on your own bathroom.”

“C’mon dude, I know you’re done taking a bath.”

“No waaaayyyy…”

“Please?”

“Sucks to be you, I’m not going out~” Kokichi teased as he is busy tidying up the towel in his waist.

“Oh shit, shit, shit,” Kaito shouted and he ran outside the room.

 

“Do you think Kaito will be alright? Gonta is worried...” Gonta said worriedly.

“I positively sure he is, He ran as fast as lightning. There’s no way he wouldn’t make it.” Kiibo commented confidently. “By the way, Kiyo...your face is surprisingly odd today…”

 

“They’re still there?” Kokichi thought as he was eavesdropping.

There was a calm knock on the bathroom door making Kokichi startled. “Shuiichi, we’re heading out, you alright in--” Rantarou said but Gonta cut his words.

“What is Shuiichi even doing there, taking so long...” Gonta wondered aloud.

“Yeah, I’m fine...just shaving my...chest hair.” Kokichi lied out of the blue. Kinda creep out at what he said but decided to go with it. “Yeah, chest hair.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Ah, Shuiichi so manly to have chest hair.” Gonta commented with a loud clap.

“Heh, well we’ll be going now, thank you for having us.”  Rantaro said and multiple footsteps was heard until the door closing is heard.

Kokichi slowly opens the door and peeks, carefully walking outside to get some change of clothes from the closet. He opened it and saw how tidy these clothes are. He was slightly amaze as he took a set. He closed it silently and--

“Good morning Kokichi…” Kiyo greeted happily with his creepy voice as he was hiding behind the closet.

“Wah!!!” Kokichi almost loses his balance as he clutched the clothes tightly and immediately tugged his towel. “You creep, you’re still here!”

“Indeed I am, You’ve done this to my face yes?” Kiyo asked.

“Heh, do you like your makeover? It’s permanent.” Kokichi grinned putting on the white shirt.

“I don’t get the reason but could you let me use--”

“No.” Kokichi simply answered. He knew he’s gonna use the bathroom.

“I clearly can’t go out with this on.” Kiyo said but Kokichi wasn’t convinced.

“I don’t care, get out before I kick you.” The dictator said.

“My, my, Shuiichi wouldn’t go being an awful friend.” Kiyo said grinning.

“Say, you told us this  body-switching will end in a day, what gives?” he asked ignoring what Kiyo said.

There was silence.

“You don’t know the answer? Too bad but this person is an awful friend. Now, bye bye Kiyo.” Kokichi pushed him out and slammed the door before Kiyo says anything.

* * *

 

Shuiichi finally finished getting ready and was on his way to go to the cafeteria. He then saw Kiyo with his doodled face as he was trying to remove the ink with frustration. He stared at it intently from the railings on the second floor and laughed a bit. He knows Kokichi use a water-based marker but still, he is slightly amused.

“How dare you make fun of Kiyo that way…it’s such a pain to watch these things.” Himiko’s voice was heard. Shuiichi  looked above and saw she’s on the other side.

“M-morning…” Shuiichi greeted innocently with a sincere smile.

“Nyeh, don’t greet me with that smile when you’ve done an awful prank first thing in the morning…” Himiko said followed by a yawn.

“Right, sorry…” Shuiichi said apologetically bowing down and feeling sorry for what Kokichi has done.

“NYEH!”

Shuiichi suddenly looked at the mage as he heard her. He saw her surprised and frightened face. “Himiko?”

“Kokichi Ouma actually feels sorry? REALLY?” Himiko shouted as if her lazy attitude seems to drop. The detective has no words to say and looked at her confusingly.

“Himiko--”

“That’s a lie isn’t it!? Wait you smiled like a normal human being recently right? I think I needed to wake up from this nightmare, What a pain... This is one crazy day.. ” Himiko said as she muttered words and going back to her room.

Shuiichi just watched her and waved goodbye awkwardly as he don’t know what happened. He then saw Tenko outside going up to Himiko’s room. From what happened recently, he felt he will have a major butt-kick from the aikido expert once she goes out from Himiko’s room. He quickly dashes off and goes to the cafeteria to avoid such thing.

* * *

"I told you guys! Kokichi is being nice!” Himiko yelled pointing at Shuiichi as she along with everyone else except Kokichi is hanging around outside.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Shuiichi said calmly and innocently as possible, not letting a single thing ruined his composure.

“You were smiling at me like a human!”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not!”

“No way precious Himiko is lying! You’ll pay for calling Himiko a liar!” Tenko said and rushes to punch him but Kaede stopped her.

“Fighting won’t help Tenko…” Kaede said and looked at Shuiichi. “Maybe Kokichi has grown to be a good person, people can change you know.” she said with a smile.

Shuiichi felt bliss seeing Kaede smile and protecting him,feeling that she knows this dillema. He felt at ease that he let a smile appear on his lips and let his fantasies of Kaede carries on in his brain.

“Oh look, he’s smiling like a normal boy. No sign of not being creepy at all.” Angie said and the rest stared at Shuiichi’s happy go lucky state, unsure of what they’re feeling about it.

 

“Good morning everyone~” Kokichi greeted walking towards them so casually.

“And him…” Himiko began glaring at Kokichi.

“Morning donkey----Himiko.” Kokichi greeted about to insult her but when multiple eyes stare at him, he remembered he have to call them by name.

“He’s being mean to Kiyo, kicking him out and not helping with his...face.” Himiko blurted.

“But did you say you thought it was a dream and we should let it slide?” Tsumugi asked.

“But  Shuiichi is shaving chest hair, he’s probably shy and busy to let people know.” Gonta said.

Shuiichi turned to his senses and whispered to Kokichi. “What does he mean chest hair?” he asked. The detective knew he doesn’t have one but if he does, he hope Kokichi didn’t shave it.

“Shut up, you sound manly with one, just pretend you have one.” he whispered back.

 

“No, what Himiko said is the truth.” Kiibo continued. “I have a perfectly good photographic memory of what Kiyo looks like with a doodled face. I shall print it now.” Kiibo then began printing through his mouth and showed it to everyone.

Everyone had different emotions as they say the picture. The boys looked at it like nothing happened while the girls giggle except Himiko who was pouting and Tenko who was too confident to not notice.

“Nice Kiiboy, that’s a great--” Kokichi remarked but Kaito pulled his arm away from the crowd. “What’s up with you?”

Shuiichi gaped when Kokichi isn’t beside him anymore. Kaito is seen with manly tears as he was dramatically fake sobbing. “Kokichi has turned you into a bad influence, you being rude and not being a good sport is bad.” he began.

“Ha?” Kokichi said with no interest.

“ Don’t worry my dear sidekick, I, Kaito Momota will heal your bad attitude along with Maki Roll.” Kaito said and dragged Kokichi away. “C’mon Maki roll, let’s get this boy back to his senses!”

Maki just sighed and glared at Shuiichi. “Listen brat, stay away from him or you’ll be dead.” she threatened before following Kaito.


	11. Chapter 10: The Little Game

“Kokichi? Helloooooooooo….” Angie said as she waved and snapped her fingers close to Shuiichi’s face. “Are you dead inside? Kokichi….you in theeeeree?”

There was no response.

“He’s dead in the brain…”Rantaro commented.

“Tragic…” Tsumugi added.

“Don’t worry,  Gonta will fix problem.” Gonta said in confidence and crouched down to match the height, took a deep breath and shouted…

“WAAAAKEEE UP KOKICHI!”

With this, the detective  flew away as he immediately fell on the ground in ts back and staring into nothingness.

“Great Gonta, you killed the gremlin.” Miu said a bit happy.

“Oh no, Gonta so sorry.” Gonta said anxiously as he began poking Saihara’s cheeks. “Gonta sorry, please wake up. Gonta beg of Kokichi”

Saihara got back to reality as he felt his cheekbone being squished my a very big finger that belonged to our bug loving expert.

“I’m up!” Saihara said as he sat up straight and looked at everyone curiously. ‘Where’s Kokichi?”

Everyone then looked at him.

“That’s the most dumbest joke I’ve heard, you’re not fooling anyone.” Hoshi said blankly.

“You’re Kokichi right?” Kiibo asked.

Saihara looked at Kiibo and wanted to say the truth but Miu beats him to it.

“Of course he is, he’s that kind of person who would joke around and act innocent.” Miu said. “I swear, I’m not going to be a pushover in the likes of you Shota!”  

Saihara ignored everyone, stood up and ran. He’s tired of this nonsense and he seriously have to find Kokichi for him to go back to his body. They have to be together to do so. He don’t want to lie and live as a liar, as a dictator, he’s too sweet for that.

“Hey, where you think you’re going? You better don’t mess with Shuiichi right now.” Kaede said grabbing Saihara’s arm to prevent him from running.

“I don’t have time for this Kaede.” Saihara said trying to remove her grip but Tenko and Kiyo held him and Rantaro and Kiibo blocked his way.

Saihara looked at Kiyo and give him a surprised look.  “ _Kiyo, Why are you doing this, you should be helping me…"_  Saihara thought as he looked at the anthropologist.

“Tenko would not want another extremely violent degenerate here.” Tenko said as she use her aikido to pin Saihara down. Kiyo quickly avoid this and looked down at Saihara.

“Now, who wanted to keep an eye to our little gremlin here?” Kaede asked. Tenko raised her hand energetically. “Except Tenko, we don’t like a dead person here.” 

No one raised nor volunteer.  

“Ok, as the one who asked, I’ll keep responsibility.” Kaede said desperately.

“Kaede, let Tenko help! Who knows what this degenerate male is up to.” Tenko said.

“I don’t see why not.”

* * *

Kaede, Tenko and Saihara are now in the pianist’s research laboratory. Kaede was practicing playing the piano, Tenko is doing sit-ups on the floor and Saihara is sitting at a chair with his hands and feet tied. Kaede is practicing playing the Mozart.

“21….22….23...24…” Tenko counted as she was exercising.

“Uhh, Tenko--I mean...ummm” Saihara began as he come try to come up an insulting nickname for the neo-aikido expert but alas he can’t think of any. Tenko ignored him though. “You might be bothering Kaede over there…”

“What? Tenko didn’t bother Kaede at all. Tenko is counting silently.

“Are you sure?” Saihara asked looking at Kaede’s reaction hoping she could hear them.

“It’s fine Tenko, just don’t mess up my things there.” Kaede said reassuringly.

“Understood Kaede!” Tenko said and continued her little training.

Saihara sighed and continue to listen to the music. As he was listening, he could feel his legs going numb from the rope. He’s been tied up for 30 minutes now and he really needed to find Kokichi.

“Uhh, can you let go of me?” He asked politely.

“No, we can’t let a wild animal like you go running in the wild.” Tenko said.

“Yup, I’m sorry Kokichi but I can’t let you be with Shuiichi now, you always take him away from me.” Kaede said after she stopped playing. “Honestly, I’m a bit jealous of you stealing his attention. I won’t let you interfere with his whereabouts again.”

“I-I-I..” Saihara began stuttering. “I really need to see Kokichi, it’s kinda an emer--”

Someone then knocked on the door. Tenko answered it and it was Kiyo. “Oh, a degenerate male, goodbye.” she said about to close but Kaede shouted.

“Tenko, don’t be rude, let him in!” Kaede shouted as Kiyo make his way through. “Do you need something Kiyo?”

Kiyo looked at Saihara for a second. The detective also looked at Kiyo, with eyes begging for freedom from the ropes. 

“Ah, yes, I need to speak to Kokichi. Pardon my intrusion.” Kiyo then made his way to the detective. He crouched down to whisper in his ear.

“You two only have until sunset to be together or else you’ll be stuck there forever.” he huskily whispered. By this, this made Saihara gulped and rolled his eyes to Kiyo.

“And how much time do we have left?” Saihara whispered back.

“A few hours.” Kiyo said. “You still have more time.”

This made Saihara’s jaws dropped and he glared at him. “That isn’t comforting to hear.” He then looked at Kaede and wanted to stand but he fell down as if kneeling. “I-I need to get out of here.”

“No can do Kokichi,Stop messing around with people. We have enough trouble with you.” Kaede said in tune.

“True, we must treasure this moment of taming you degenerate!” Tenko said with pride.

Saihara clicked his tongue, he never knew that Kaede being this lovable and determined can be so annoying,  ‘ _does she not see I’m Shuichi Saihara?”_  he thought.  “C’mon, help a guy out!” Saihara begged looking at Kiyo as he struggled to be free.

Kiyo was about to approach to help but Kaede shot him a glare as she slammed the piano keys, ruining the harmonious music. 

“No can do Kiyo! Don’t believe such lies.” Kaede said as Tenko properly placed the chair and Saihara.

“Tell them the truth then!” Saihara suddenly shouted.

Kiyo felt silent and think for a moment. “Well, I did promise you Kokichi that I’ll play your little game and that I shall.” Kiyo said. “I’m sure you’ll get out of there Kokichi, you are good at your games. Well, ta ta for now everyone!” and that he winked at Saihara and leave.

Saihara just gaped and watched Kiyo leave. He looked at Tenko who’s keeping an eye on him and Kaede continue to play the Beethoven.

“Damn it Kokichi!” he muttered as Kaede coincidentally played its chorus.


End file.
